There are several toys and assistive tools, such instruments can help children and adults to improve their hand-eye coordination and hone their motor skills or logical thinking. Though there are many such available items, there are few, if any, aids, toys, tools, or the like that are engaging, fun, safe, and include levels of increasing complexity. In some examples, a 52 card deck of standard playing cards may be used to teach children and people with disabilities to improve their motor skills and to steady their hand motor skills.
In other cases, several building blocks or shapes of varying dimensions can help children build a small assembly or structure either purely out of the person's imagination or with some external guidance, such as a user's manual or building instructions. In the case of building blocks, the smaller they are the better they may promote fine motor skill and dexterity training. However, the smaller the blocks the easier it can be to lose the blocks. In addition, smaller blocks may potentially create a choking hazard, such as for younger people. This may lead to an unsafe environment and a concern for the person using the assembly blocks. Larger blocks may tend to get lost or misplaced gradually and take up more space than smaller assembly blocks.